News 2015
This is a list of events from 2015. * February 4 ** Unfortunately, Tiara gave birth to fry again. I was unable to rescue the four I found, as Nickel and Coral ate them. * February 12 ** Tiara contracted swim bladder disease. She is undergoing Epsom baths as a treatment, as all other reasons are impossible in her circumstances. * February 14 ** Unfortunately, Tiara passed away. The stress of Epsom baths and the inability to eat likely contributed to her death. * February 19 ** I purchased three mollies from Petsmart. *** Astro, a male Dalmatian molly initially thought to be female *** Jackson, a male Silver molly *** Kya, a female black molly * March 18 ** Unfortunately, Kya passed away. She began showing signs of ich earlier that day, and Jackson is clearly ill with the fungus * March 21 ** Unfortunately, Jackson passed away of ich. No other fish shows any symptoms of ich. ** I purchased two guppies for Tank 2, named Scarlet and Banna. Xeno moved into Tank 2. ** Banna suddenly passed away. Xeno returned to Tank 1 to avoid losing my best breeder. * March 22 ** To replace Banna, and because Scarlet is believed to be male, I purchased three guppies. *** Cobra: A female Cobra endler's guppy *** Peru: A female yellow guppy *** Sunset: A female guppy with a red and orange tail, and a blue stripe at the base * March 28 ** Unfortunately, Peru passed away of unknown causes. * March 31 ** After introducing Scarlet to Xeno, Xeno attempted to breed with her. ** Xeno and Scarlet moved to Tank 2, but Sunset's dominance pushed her into Tank 1 * April 1 ** After refusing to breed in Tank 2, May and Melouar switched places with Xeno, Cobra, and Scarlet ** Sunset and Triton refused to get along with Xeno, and May and Melouar did poorly in Tank 2 ** May and Melouar returned to Tank 1, and Sunset, Triton, Astro, and Nickel moved to Tank 2 * April 3 ** Cobra gave birth to a surprise fry. The baby girl was assumed to be the daughter of Scarlet until she was four months old. She was named Poecilia. ** Sunset and Triton moved into Tank 1, with Sunset pregnant, while Astro and Nickel moved to Tank 3. * April 4 ** Unfortunately, Scarlet passed away. She was pregnant at the time of her death. ** Astro and Nickel moved back into Tank 1. * April 7 ** Unfortunately, Sunset passed away. Xeno and Cobra show signs of ailment. * April 9 ** Unfortunately, Xeno passed away. * April 10 ** Unfortunately, Cobra passed away. * April 11 ** I have purchased four new fish from Petsmart. *** Amphitrite: A female red wag platy *** Neptune: A male sunset wag platy *** Pearl: A female Gold mickey mouse platy *** Winnie: A male Dwarf gourami, holding him with guppies is a bit of a gamble * April 18 ** My decision to have a dwarf gourami has haunted me, as he killed Neptune, a red wag platy. * April 19 ** I found the mutilated body of Astro on the rocky bottom, likely killed by Winnie. He has no clear targets anymore. * April 20 ** I stood correct, Triton has completely disappeared, also likely killed by Winnie. * April 21 ** I purchased three very large guppies from Petsmart. I held a picture of a large dwarf gourami to the glass to try and mellow out Winnie. * April 30 ** Calypso was found dead. I moved Nickel and Winnie into Tank 3 to avoid any more issues involving Winnie and male livebearers. * May 2 ** Unfortunately, Winnie passed away of unknown causes. Nickel moved back into Tank 1, Poecilia into Tank 3, and Priscilla and Skyla into Tank 2 while awaiting their fry, as they were pregnant upon purchase. * May 5 ** Unfortunately, Skyla and her unborn fry passed away. ** I moved Amphitrite and Pearl in with Priscilla * May 6 ** Priscilla was found beaten on the bottom of the tank, but alive, no doubt done by the platy girls. She has moved into Tank 1 ** Unfortunately, Priscilla's injuries were too severe, and she died later that day * May 9 ** I purchased four fish from Petsmart, and returned Amphitrite, Pearl, and Poecilia to where they were. *** Agua: A female blue paty *** Heracles: A male red veiltail Siamese fighting fish, he went into Tank 3 *** Key West: A female sunburst platy *** Poseidon: A male blue and red platy *May 10 **Unfortunately, Coral, an approximately 4-year-old cardinal tetra captured in Iquitos, Peru and purchased last year, has passed away. *June 11 **Unfortunately, Agua passed away. Her cause of death is unknown. *July 9 **Unfortunately, Poseidon passed away. His cause of death is unknown. *July 10 **Unfortunately, May passed away. She was about six at the time of her death. Her cause of death is unknown. *July 12 **Pearl miscarried fry sired by Poseidon. *August 8 **I have purchased four fish from Petsmart. ***Bao Bao: A male Panda corydoras ***Blossom: An otocinclus catfish with an unidentified gender ***Jupiter: A male sunburst wag platy ***Moscow: A male red tuxedo guppy, he went into Tank 2 with Poecilia *August 11 **Unfortunately, Moscow passed away. His cause of death is likely stress from the transfer. **I have moved Key West in with Poecilia as a companion. *August 17 **Poecilia moved into the large tank, while Key West remains in Tank 2 due to illness. **Amphitrite and Pearl were found dead. Their cause of death is unknown, likely the illness with platies. *August 18 **Unfortunately, Bao Bao passed away. *August 19 **Unfortunately, Blossom passed away. *August 20 **Unfortunately, Key West passed away. She had been sick for about three days with an unknown illness. *September 11 **I have purchased two fish from Petsmart. ***Aristotle: A male red tuxedo guppy ***Mauyak: A male albino Bronze corydoras *October 21 **I have purchased three guppies from Petsmart ***Ebony: A female half-black guppy ***Mariner: A male turquoise guppy ***Midnight: A female half-black guppy **Unfortunately, Mariner and Midnight were found dead just hours after arrival. *October 22 **Ebony moved into Tank 1 **Poecilia miscarried fry sired by Aristotle *October 27 **Ebony miscarried fry sired by Aristotle *October 28 **Unfortunately, Aristotle passed away. His cause of death is unknown. *November 1 **Unfortunately, Melouar passed away. His cause of death is likely related the ammonia spike caused by Aristotle's death. **I have purchased four new fish from Petsmart ***Dawn: A female yellow guppy ***Mako: A male red tuxedo guppy ***Streak: A male red tuxedo guppy ***Tao Xiang: A female Panda corydoras, she moved into Tank 1 immediately *November 2 **Mako and Streak moved into Tank 1 **Poecilia moved into Tank 2 *November 4 **Unfortunately, Poecilia passed away after a confrontation with Dawn. *November 10 **Unfortunately, Tao Xiang passed away of unknown causes, likely the transfer.